disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beshte
Beshte is the quaternary protagonist of the Disney Junior show The Lion Guard. He is one of Kion's friends and a member of the Lion Guard. His position on the team is the strongest. Background Personality Beshte has been described as a happy-go-lucky hippopotamus. He is the most genial character in the group and is very friendly and encouraging. He speaks with a surprisingly soft demeanor despite his size and is also very compassionate. Beshte has an appropriately large heart and never fails to treat his friends with kindness. He is also the first of his friends to recognize that Kion needs some space, even pointing out to Bunga, Kion's best friend, what the cub needs. Physical Appearance Beshte has a stout body with thick legs, dark gray-purple toenails, and three dark spots on his back. His body color is that of a neutral gray, which becomes much paler across his chest and jawline. His inner ears are pale pink, and the area around his eyes is a lighter shade of his body color. He has a disproportionately large snout, with small ears and eyes, as well as thick eyebrows. His teeth are rather large, with two protruding over his upper jaw, and a patch of black hair sticks up from his otherwise bald head. His eyes are bright blue. Abilities *'Skilled Combatant:' With his size and strength, Beshte is shown to be a great fighter against many opponents. *'Stealth:' Beshte stated himself that he is not very good on land to have stealth, but he is shown to have great stealth in the water, as proven to be true against the hyenas. *'Animal Strength:' Beshte is the strongest member of the Lion Guard, as he shown to be able to push a large boulder with little struggle and the same with a heavy tree that was falling as he tries to hold it as much as he could with extra weight of the baboons that were living in it with Bunga. With his large size, he is able to show off his brute strength as he slams into the clan of the hyenas and the Outsiders to toss them into the air. *'Aquatic:' As hippopotamus, Beshte is able to swim and hold his breath under water for a certain period of time. *'Singing:' Beshte is an excellent singer, as seen throughout the series. Trivia *"Beshte" means "friend" in Swahili. *Beshte's catchphrase: "Twende kiboko!" translates to "Let's go, hippopotamus!" in Swahili. Gallery The Lion Guard Kion's Friends.jpg Lion Guard team .jpg Screen Shot 2015-10-12 at 10.16.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-16 at 7.25.00 PM.png|Beshte with Fuli, Ono and Bunga Lion Guard Fuli Finds Her Place Book.png Lion Guard Bunga the Wise Book.png Hug.png Admire.png Cave.png Goodbye.png Beshte with Mtoto.png Guard and Laini.png Kion and animals.png StartHI.png Fuli thanks Beshte.png Guard smiles at Ono.png Guard during migration.png Beshte, Kion, and Fuli.png Beshte, Kion, Ono. and Fuli.png TLG Lair playset.png TLG mini puzzle.png Lion Guard backpack.png Beshte Plush.jpg Photo-Feb-07-11-33-05-AM.jpg Beshtetsumtsum.jpg Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (487).png Mashindano (93).png 2017-03-20-02 01 11.png 2017-03-20-02 13 48.png Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (86).png Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (457).png Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (478).png Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Hippopotamuses Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:African characters Category:Males Category:Pre-teens Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Disney parks